1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a high voltage transformer and, more particularly, to a high voltage transformer having improved insulating construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high voltage transformer is a device that functions to boost an input voltage supplied from an external power supply to a high voltage and output the boosted voltage. The high voltage transformer is generally used in electronic products, such as a microwave oven.
The high voltage transformer is manufactured by joining a laminated E-shaped core, in which a plurality of E-shaped iron cores are laminated, with a laminated I-shaped core, in which a plurality of I-shaped iron cores are laminated, and disposing electrical parts, such as a primary coil, a secondary coil, pass cores and a heater coil, between the laminated E-shaped core and the laminated I-shaped core.
Meanwhile, the electrical parts disposed between the laminated E-shaped and I-shaped cores must be insulated from the laminated the E-shaped and I-shaped cores. However, an insulation process of surrounding the electrical parts, such as the primary coil and the secondary coil, with insulating papers is carried out by hand, so that a number of operations are involved and the manufacturing time of the high voltage transformer is therefore increased.
Additionally, NOMEX papers are used as the insulating papers that insulate the electric parts from the laminated E-shaped and I-shaped cores. The NOMEX papers have good insulation properties, but they are expensive. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost of the high voltage transformer is increased.
Particularly, since the secondary coil is dually surrounded by a NOMEX paper and a mica sheet to be insulated from the cores, the manufacturing cost of the high voltage transformer is increased.
Meanwhile, low-cost insulating papers are not used in the conventional transformer until the insulating construction of the conventional high voltage transformer is improved. That is, in the case where low-cost insulating papers are used in the conventional transformer without an improved insulating construction, the high voltage transformer may malfunction.
Additionally, a terminal unit is formed using an insulating paper to connect electrical parts to an external power supply, so that the manufacturing efficiency of the conventional transformer productivity is reduced.